Fix You
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: A Companion Piece to Russian Roulette.


Fix You- Tony & Pepper Fanfiction; A Companion Piece to Russian Roulette

Song Fix You by Coldplay. I own nothing. Tony's POV

Tony was working diligently in his workshop making updates on the Iron Man suit when his stomach growled loudly, begging for food. Looking at the clock on his sleek computer screen, he realized that it was almost nine at night. It had been five hours since he had last eaten and that was only because Pepper had to call him to remind him to eat. _Hmm. Pepper is usually here by now to feed me dinner. Where is she?_

"Jarvis, what's Pepper's schedule for today," Tony asked the AI.

"Miss Potts scheduled concluded today with a 6 o'clock meeting with Research and Development at Stark Industries," the AI responded in a cool British tone. _That meeting would have ended at least an hour ago._

"Where is she now? What's her location?" Tony questioned the AI feeling slightly uneasy. Pepper always called if she was running late. Always.

"Sir, Miss Potts location is unknown. The signal from her Blackberry is no longer in existence. I cannot locate her."

Tony dropped the tool is hand and ran to his silver Audi with the plan to head to Stark Industries as fast as his car could take him. Before he could turn the key in the ignition Jarvis's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Sir, I have an incoming call from the LA Police Department. Should I put the call through?" Jarvis stated calmly.

"Yes," Tony replied with a shaken voice.

"Mr. Stark, this is Officer Jennings from the LAPD. I have some news…"

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

Tony could not process what the man on the other end of the phone was saying. According to him, a call came in reporting gun fire near Stark Industries. The police arrived immediately at the scene only to find a body. Identification found close to the body identified the woman as Virginia Anne Potts. Tony's presence was required at the coroner's office to confirm it.

**And the tears come streaming down on your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?**

Tony could no longer stand let alone drive to the morgue to identify Pepper's body. His whole body shook with such a force that he collapsed onto the cold cement ground sobbing uncontrollably. _No. No. No. This is not happening. She can't be dead. This is not real. Not her, please God not her. _Tony pulled at his dark hair as he tried to reign in his emotions and think clearly. After a few minutes the rational side of his brain took over. Once he was able to move off of the ground Tony called Happy to pick him up immediately.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

Tony did his best to relay the events to Happy as he pulled the car around and helped his boss into the car before speeding off to downtown LA. In the back of the limo Tony's hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't even pour himself a glass of Scotch from the mini bar to calm himself. _This can't be real. It has to be a joke. She can't be gone._

**And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**

As Hogan pulled the car up to the morgue Tony realized that there was only way to know for sure. The door opened and Tony stepped out of the limo and into the coroner's building taking his steps in swift stride. At the reception desk sat an elderly woman with graying hair. Tony opened his mouth to speak, but lost the words somewhere along the way. The woman gazed at Tony in recognition of who he was and said softly, "Dr. Vandermaas will be right with you, Mr. Stark."

"Thanks," was all Tony was able to articulate back. He paced in the small waiting room hands shaking slightly with the hope that this was all a horrible mistake. A case of mistaken identity.

"Mr. Stark."

Tony turned slowly to see a man of sixty in a doctor's coat at the door. His faced displayed sympathy as he looked at Tony's shaking figure.

"Yes?"

"Please follow me," the man said while motioning with his clipboard for Tony to follow him.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**Tony followed the man to a small room with bright lights and a manner of medical instruments on shelves all along the far wall. In the center of the room was a metal table with a figure cloaked in white on top of it. The doctor approached the figure on the table and slowly pulled back the sheet revealing what lay beneath.

**Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...  
**

Tony slowly approached the table to confirm what eyes saw, but his heart denied to believe. The ghostly face of Pepper Potts lay before him. If it was possible Pepper looked more beautiful in death than in life. Her pale face displayed calm serenity and a beauty that took Tony's breath away. Tony's mind suddenly shifted to _Romeo and Juliet_. Pepper's lips still maintained a beautiful color that begged to be kissed. But this Romeo knew a kiss would not bring her back from death. Nothing would. Tear's slipped down his cheeks as he nodded to the man.

"That's her."

Without another word Tony rushed out of the room and the building to the waiting Happy outside. Tony gave the man a curt nod before quickly getting into the limo.

"Home, Happy," Tony said with a strong voice that betrayed the ripping of his heart inside. As they sped back to his Malibu mansion Tony began to reflect on the woman who had stolen his heart. The moments between him and Pepper that made them more then employee and employer. The almost kissed they almost shared so many months ago. The countless times Tony tried to voice his feelings, but convinced himself that she didn't feel the same way. _Her smile. Her voice. Her laugh. Gone. __Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance? _The tears began to run rivers down the billionaire's face. _Romeo must have his Juliet, if not in life than in death. _

**Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...**

Upon arriving at his home Tony got out of the limo and wished Happy a goodnight and gave him a strong handshake and told him how much he appreciated his service to him over the years, both personally and professionally. As Happy left the grounds in his own car Tony entered his home and slowly walked through all of the rooms before heading to the master bedroom. Tony crossed the oversized room to his bedside table and pushed a button revealing a hidden compartment containing a large velvet box. Tony sat down on his bed and opened the box that was now sat on his lap. He pulled the Smith and Wesson revolver that had belonged to his father out of its resting place. Tony held the gun in his hand and felt its weight. _I don't want revenge on her killer. I just want Pepper. Romeo must have his Juliet. I love you Virginia Anne Potts. Always have, always will. _Tony raised the gun to head and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**


End file.
